Dragon Knight and Dino Thunder Team Up
by cornholio4
Summary: Kamen Rider Torque comes to Reefside and in order to beat him Kamen Riders Dragon Knight, Wing Knight and Sting must team up with the Dino Thunder Rangers! Kit/Kira
1. Prologue

**I decided to write my own full Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Power Rangers Dino Thunder crossover (SPOILERS for both shows). This takes place after KRDK episode Xaviax's Promise only here Torque managed to avoid getting vented by Strike and between Ocean Alert and White Thunder. Okay so here is a brief outline of the premise of both series. Possible Kit/Kira because if this actually becomes a popular ship I want credit for its creation!**

In an apartment a boy in his late teens Kit Taylor was sitting around relaxing since due to his position and duties he need all of the time he needed to relax. He had recently become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, whose duty to stop General Xaviax, ruler of the mirror world Ventara from kidnapping the entire population of Earth to rebuild Ventara.

Also in the room was his friend Maya a recently fired internet reporter and conspiracy theorist and his mentor Len the Kamen Rider Wing Knight. "Okay I was wondering." Maya said to the two of them after taking a moment to stop what she was on "what about the name?"

"Name?" Kit and Len both said at the same time looking at Maya incredulously, Maya decided to explain.

"I kind of realised something." Maya said to them "since Chris joined your little team, other of Xaviax's Riders decides to join you. You may need a team name! I was thinking the Three Ride-keteers or if more join you could be the Kamen League of America..."

"How about just the Kamen Riders?" Len suggested not taking Maya's suggestion seriously at all.

"Wait, Ride-Keteers?" Kit asked wondering how Maya could think of such a stupid pun "and if you are going to suggest names then at least come up with something original!"

At that moment there rushed in the latest member of their little group Chris Ramirez or Kamen Rider Sting, "Can I borrow this for a second." Chris asked quickly pointing to Maya's computer and took a moment to breathe before his athsma sat in.

"Yeah sure." Maya asked confused as Chris went onto YouTube. "Come and look at this." Chris said as Maya, Kit and Len looked over his shoulder to see he had brought up a video called "**Evil Green Ranger?**"

"I saw this video at home when it was in the popular section and it was taken just yesterday." Chris explained as the others saw what was so interesting about the video.

The thirty second phone video showed a green and silver figure robbing a delivery van on the road, their eyes widened as despite the fact the video was blurry because the one who took the video did not have a steady hand, they could however recognise the figure.

"Kamen Rider Torque!" Kit shouted incredulously "so now that Xaviax fired him from his services he has resorted to highway robbery!"

"The comments think it is one of those Power Rangers." Chris said though Len was confused (due to Ventara having no way of knowing about the Rangers) Maya and Kit knew that Power Rangers were multi colored heroes who have saved the planet over the years and there seemed to be different groups every so often. Truth be told, Kit wondered if the Riders had any connection to the Rangers.

"Torque even if he isn't working for Xaviax anymore is still showing he is a danger as long as he has the Advent Deck."

"So we have to find him and get his deck from him before he does anymore damage or if necessary vent him..." Kit said before stopping for a moment as Len nodded at him seriously. Thinking about how to find Torque he had gotten an idea.

"Maybe he is still in the area of where the video is taken." Kit realised and he looked down at Chris "anyway, Chris does it say where it was taken?"

Chris nodded as he was still looking at the screen and responded "the poster said in the description that it was taken just about in Reefside, California!"

"Looks like we are going to California!" Kit said and then realised something "no wait, what if Xaviax does anything else while we are away?"

"I can stay here and alert you so that you can send someone back to deal with it through the mirrors." Maya offered and the three Riders nodded.

"So I guess the plan is set!" Len said to his two trainee Riders "we go to Reefside and find Torque!"

**Hey is it just me or does Maya remind any other person of Skye from that awesome Marvel Cinematic Universe tie in show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**


	2. Dino Rangers V Torque Round 1

**Reefside, California**

Drew Lansing had arrived in Reefside, he had before barely managed to avoid being vented by his former boss Xaviax's right hand Rider Strike and now he had to start over.

His plans to turn Dragon Knight against Wing Knight and to get Thrust on his side had failed and because of his betrayal he could no longer count on Xaviax's help, simply put he was alone and without any allies.

Still he had powers he could use to start a new life, maybe he can end up taking over Reefside and hopefully Xaviax will be too busy with both Wing Knight and Dragon Knight to come and find him there.

Deciding to have some little fun he took out his Advent Deck which made his V-Buckle appear. "**Kamen Rider!**" he then said activating the transformation phase and then inserted his Deck into his V-Buckle transforming into Kamen Rider Torque.

*KRDK/PRDT*

At Hayley's Cyberspace three teenagers who secretly was Reefside's Power Rangers Team – the Dino Thunder team Kira Ford, Ethan James and Connor McKnight were at a computer looking at the Evil Green Ranger video. "Guys are you seeing this?" Ethan whispered shocked by what he was looking at.

"I know..." Connor muttered in awe "you think there is a Green Dino Gem that some criminal had found and is now using it to pull off robberies?"

"Or maybe some criminals decided to make their own Ranger powers." Suggested Kira "we may need to find this guy before Mesogog decides to recruit him."

"That's if he already hasn't." pointed out Ethan his mind thinking about the video, as this was happening people were looking outside the window of the Cafe.

"What is this all about?" Ethan asked and they looked outside the window themselves and their eyes widened when they saw Torque shooting what came his way using his Magna Visor.

"I guess that is our evil Green Ranger..." Connor muttered and the three then went away in order to morph without anyone seeing them.

The Dino Gems on the bracelets on their arms then turned into their Dino Morphers and they touched the button on them saying the activation phrase "**Dino Thunder Power Up! Hiya!**"

*KRDK/PRDT*

"Devin, are you catching this?" Cassidy Cornell a blonde girl asked her friend and cameraman Devin excitedly as they were hiding beside a dumpster as Torque was blasting the area "with this footage of this new Green Ranger this could be my big break as a news reporter!"

"Let's just hope he doesn't shoot at us..." muttered Devin a little scared as Drew was laughing madly as he was shooting, he noticed blasts coming his way and then dodged them.

He looked and saw Connor, Ethan and Kira as the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Thunder Rangers shooting at him with the Laser modes of their Thundermax Sabres. "This is great now we will have a video of the evil Ranger going against the good ones!" Cassidy whispered to Devin who was growing more and more scared.

"What are you?" Drew growled out as he spotted the three colored costumed warriors "are you more of Xaviax's lackeys coming to finish me off?"

"Xaviax?" Connor questioned to the confusion of him and his teammates "who is he talking about?"

Before they could answer Drew began shooting at them and the three Rangers turned their Thundermax Sabres into their sword modes and began charging at Drew slashing his silver armour with their Sabres.

"How do you like that?" Ethan taunted as Drew looked at them with anger behind his helmet "do you give up or are you ready for more, Mr Evil Green Ranger!"

"Ranger, what are you talking about?" Drew asked deciding to take out a card from his Advent Deck "no matter, let's see how you like this firepower!"

The Rangers were looking on confused as Drew inserted the card into his Magna Visor saying "**Attack Vent!**"

Then to the shock of the Rangers it summoned Drew's Advent Beast a silver and green robotic minotaur that was larger than a human called Magnugiga. "What is that?" Kira said in awe at the machine beast "is that his Zord or his Dino Raptor or something!"

Magnugiga then began firing at the Rangers which sent them down to the ground, "whatever that thing is, it sure is strong..." muttered Connor.

"Time to finish you off!" Drew taunted as he placed another card into his Magna Visor and shouted out "**Final Vent!**"

Magnugiga began opening up a compartment to show cannons but before it and Drew could continue with his finisher attack Drew was sent to the ground by the Black Ranger using his Brachio Staff.

"Dr O!" the three Rangers said in relief to see their teacher and mentor Doctor Tommy Oliver the black Ranger, Drew grunted as he got up and he then dismissed Magnugiga.

"Mess with me again and you will be vented!" Drew said as he ran away and jumped through a nearby store window.

"Did you see that?" Connor asked as the rangers were dumbfounded by what they just saw "did he just walk through that window?"

"Dr O, do you have anything on this new Green Ranger guy?" Kira asked as they went away so they can dimorph without being spotted.

"No I do not; he is a mystery to me." Tommy said as he shook his head "but I have got Hayley trying to research what we can find on this guy!"

"It seems that this new Ranger guy has a different source for his powers than we do..." Ethan said deep in thought "he uses cards to use his attacks, he can summon a robotic creature which could be his Zord and he can travel through mirrors. It seems this guy is a whole different league of Ranger!"

"In case he comes back I want you all to be on your toes." Tommy warned the three younger Rangers and they nodded.

**Just so you know I am thinking of a Sean/Cassidy ship, what do you think?**


End file.
